


The Seduction of Grace Helbig

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

They like to joke about how girls make Hannah nervous (and she really is going to record that song sometime soon) but the truth is a little more complex. Girls make Hannah nervous at first, but once she’s finished doing her introductory spazzing out, she’s been reliably informed that she has serious game. She knows how to compliment a lady, how long to hold eye contact, when a ‘casual’ touch on the arm will elicit a shy smile rather than an uncomfortable silence. She’s aware that she’s good-looking and that her bright blue gaze has been known to completely capture people’s attention. In fact, once Hannah gets a grip on herself in the presence of a gorgeous woman, she’s actually pretty good at seduction.  
She’s never done it by accident, though.  
When she’d first met Grace (and Mamrie too, for that matter) she’d tripped over her tongue and blushed and stuttered and generally acted like an idiot, like she always does around beautiful women at first. It had passed, like it always did, and now Hannah has two of the best friends a person could hope for. The three of them flirt with each other like crazy and yeah okay, sometimes Hannah does feel a fleeting moment of attraction, but when you spend nearly all your time with people who look like Grace and Mamrie you’d have to be blind, stupid and insane not to look sometimes.  
Their flirting has always been safe, though, because both of them are straight as arrows and so Hannah never feels the need to check herself like she would with a girl she was into. She can be wildly inappropriate and indulge her need to touch because Grace and Mamrie are safe.  
Were safe.  
Hannah is not stupid. She knows what it looks like when someone likes her. And judging by her behaviour over the last few weeks, Grace likes her. It wouldn’t be noticeable to someone who didn’t know her so well. The clues are tiny. Looks that linger a fraction too long (even by their standards), or how Grace leans into her slightly when they sit together, or how when Hannah touches her she still tenses up but somehow in a completely different way. Hannah wonders if she’s a bad person for finding it cute. Then, when it doesn’t go away, she wonders what to do about it.  
She can’t help teasing Grace a little. There’s the casual slap on the knee after a joke that lasts a second longer than it would normally, the flirtatious jokes that used to make Grace roll her eyes but now leave her a little flustered, the intense stares that Hannah breaks by shifting her gaze to Grace’s lips. That one is guaranteed to raise a blush.  
After a couple of days, though, Hannah finds she’s not doing it to tease Grace any more. When she stares at Grace’s lips it’s because she’s thinking about kissing her. Hannah knows Grace will never act on this attraction building between them and if anything is going to come of all this tension, it’s up to Hannah to make the first moves. Strangely, she’s okay with that.  
Hannah loves courtship. She loves to woo a lady in the old-fashioned way, with thoughtful gestures and meaningful tokens and she knows it’s going to take something pretty special to get Grace to acknowledge what’s happening between them, so she lets the flirting simmer between them for a couple of weeks until she’s thought of the perfect opening gambit. The trouble with pursuing Grace, though, is that they’re already so close. Grace is used to her being an attentive friend and she can’t step it up into being a more attentive suitor without risking it becoming stupid or weird. The usual things she would try to start with, like small, thoughtful gifts or sincere compliments, are things she does for Grace anyway.  
After a couple of weeks she’s about to admit defeat and just ask her on a date point-blank, when the opportunity comes up at Buffer Festival. The fort contest comes up and Hannah immediately has a billion ideas. She’s already planning when she sees the glow in Grace’s eyes at the idea.  
“Do you like forts, Grace?” Hannah asks, nudging her gently.  
“I love forts!” Grace replies, and Hannah finally has her plan.  
She throws the contest and after Lily has left and Hannah has finished scrubbing the taste of the worst smoothie ever out of her mouth, she sets to work.  
She’s grateful she’s been working out, because god damn the bedframes are heavy. She’s hauled the mattresses off both beds and turned the frames on end to make an entrance Grace can stand up in, and then the mattresses make the walls of the inner chamber, propped up lengthways so they’ll have to crouch. She steals an idea from Ashley’s fort video and creates a separate ‘room’ at the far end by taping sheets to the wall and fills it with pillows. It’s tall enough to stand in, like the entrance, but narrow so they’ll have to sit close together. Next she goes out and wanders around until she finds a store selling fairy lights and really, really hopes she remembered to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.  
By the time she’s finished, the fort takes up the whole room. It has four separate areas and even the door to the bathroom is inside it.  
It’s nearly midnight when she texts Grace.  
I have a surprise for you!  
Oh God, what did you do this time?  
Hannah laughs.  
Come to my room. The password is ‘swordfish’.  
Grace doesn’t respond and a few minutes later Hannah hears the knock at her door.  
“Who goes there?” She yells.  
“Smellbig of Smellytown,” Grace replies through the door.  
“What’s the password?”  
She can hear Grace giggle before she answers.  
“Swordfish!”  
Hannah opens the door grandly.  
“Welcome to your castle, m’lady,” she says, gesturing to the fort entrance. The only lighting comes from the fairy lights scattered through the fort, making it glow from the inside.  
“Hannah!” Grace exclaims in delight. “Did you do this?”  
“I did,” she replies proudly. “It’s Fort Hartbig. Would you like to explore it?”  
Grace looks at her, half nervous and half curious and Hannah smiles, letting Grace know that yeah, this is happening now.  
“Show me,” Grace whispers.  
After the tour, they order a bottle of champagne from room service and sit in the central section of Fort Hartbig, drinking and grinning at each other lazily. Hannah takes one of Grace’s hands and inspects it idly, turning it over and tracing the lifeline on her palm. Grace hums softly in pleasure and Hannah laces their fingers together for a moment before withdrawing and turning her hand over again, stroking the soft skin on the back. She strokes up and down slowly, letting her fingers slide between Grace’s over and over.  
“Do you like it, Grace?” Hannah asks and her voice comes out low and intense.  
“Do I like what?” Grace replies, smiling slightly.  
“The fort, of course,” she teases.  
“It’s amazing, Hannah,” Grace says sincerely. “Best fort ever.”  
Hannah lets her strokes lengthen until she’s tracing a path all the way up to Grace’s elbow and down again. She feels the goosebumps she’s leaving in her wake and suppresses a triumphant smirk.  
“I kind of want to sleep here,” Grace says and Hannah can’t help noticing that her voice has taken on a sultry tone.  
“Me too,” Hannah agrees, “and since that wall over there is my bed, I think I’m probably going to have to.”  
“I could help you take it down,” Grace starts, but Hannah lays a finger over her lips. They lock eyes for a moment and Hannah is intensely aware of the soft skin under her finger, but she lets the moment pass.  
“We’ve both been drinking. No way in hell are we hauling heavy furniture around at this time of night.”  
She leans away from Grace and into the adjoining compartment to grab some of the pillows, fully aware that her shirt is riding up and exposing her flat stomach to Grace’s view. When she ducks back under the sheet Grace looks away bashfully and Hannah fights down another grin.  
“I have enough pillows and stuff to make myself a little nest,” Hannah says, “and I’ll put it all back in the morning.”  
“Is there enough for both of us?” Grace asks.  
“Nope. Sorry, you’ll have to go sleep in your actual bed.” She does grin then, at Grace’s expression of shock and disappointment. She knows she could probably finish this tonight, that it would be easy for them to curl up together in their fort and shut the world out, that she could lean across the tiny space, kiss her friend and be kissed in return, but honestly she’s enjoying this too much to end it so soon.  
Seducing Grace Helbig is fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hannah takes a load of photos of Fort Hartbig before she dismantles it. She orders breakfast and while she waits she texts Grace.  
Good morning, beautiful.  
It’s 8 am Hannah. Go fuck yourself  
Hannah laughs.  
Have you had breakfast yet?  
If by breakfast you mean coffee then no  
I have coffee AND breakfast on the way.  
Go away I hate you  
Hannah knows she’s grinning at her phone like a dumbass, and she doesn’t care.  
I ordered you pancakes. Get your butt over here.  
After a minute or so there’s a knock at the door. Hannah lets Grace in and tries very hard not to laugh.  
“Grace, how can you drink vodka like water but half a bottle of champagne does this to you?”  
It’s true, Grace is looking green around the gills. Her hair is pulled into a rough ponytail and her eyelids are heavy, and even though she’s clearly suffering, Hannah can’t help but find it adorable.  
“Fuck off,” Grace mumbles half-heartedly, “you drank as much as I did, how are you so cheerful?”  
“Must be the company,” Hannah grins. Grace glares at her blearily before flipping her off.  
There’s another knock at the door. Hannah takes delivery of their breakfast and sets it up on the small table as Grace splashes water on her face in the bathroom.  
They eat in relaxed silence and Grace starts to look a little more human after three cups of coffee.  
“What time is our flight?” She asks. Hannah checks her phone.  
“Two thirty.” Grace nods and gazes out of the window. Hannah watches her, admiring the messy sweep of her hair and the line of her throat. She can tell Grace is aware of her gaze by the pink flush creeping over her skin. Finally Grace meets her eyes, a shy smile tugging at her lips. Hannah doesn’t look away or lessen the intensity of her stare.  
They look at each other for a long moment. Grace’s gaze flicks down to Hannah lips for a second and she swallows.  
“What?” Grace asks.  
Hannah smiles. “Nothing. I just like looking at you.”  
Apparently Grace doesn’t have a response to that.  
-  
When Hannah gets home she’s run out of clean vests, so the first thing she does is laundry, because priorities. The second thing she does is text Grace.  
What are you doing?  
The response comes instantly.  
In the 47 minutes since you last saw me?  
Don’t pretend you aren’t already missing me.  
Grace’s response is a photo of Goose’s butt. Hannah laughs as she types her reply.  
Extreme Makeover: Grace Helbig Edition! That’s your ‘after’ shot, right?  
Fuck you  
Buy a girl a drink first!  
Hannah hesitates over the send button, wondering if that’s too much, too soon.  
“Screw it,” she says out loud and sends the message. She drops her phone and walks away.  
Halfway through making a sandwich her phone goes off again.  
It’s a snapchat rather than a text message. Hannah opens it and nearly drops her phone.  
It only lasts a single second, but that’s more than enough. Grace has sent a photo of herself staring intensely into the camera; lips parted, hair tousled, and naked shoulders visible at the bottom of the frame. It’s maybe the sexiest thing Hannah’s ever seen, and she’s seen Beyoncé.  
A text message follows immediately.  
Like you wouldn’t come running  
Holy shit. Hannah takes a deep breath and grins. If Grace wants to play it this way, they’ll play it this way.  
It takes a couple of attempts before she gets it right but finally Hannah sends Grace her own snapchat; a two second close-up video of her own mouth as she licks and then bites her bottom lip.  
She follows up with her own text message.  
You should be so lucky, lady.  
-  
They text back and forth for two days and the messages go from flirtatious to naughty to bordering on explicit. Apparently now that Hannah is pursuing her, Grace is fine with letting her own interest show.  
On the third day, Hannah wakes up around three am when her phone buzzes violently against her bedside table. It’s another message from Grace.  
I was just dreaming about you…  
Hannah thinks about going back to sleep and replying in the morning, but something about those three dots intrigues her.  
Tell me.  
I dreamed you were with me  
At your house? Hannah replies.  
In my bed  
Hannah’s eyebrows rise.  
What was I doing there?  
Moaning  
Fuck. This is not going to plan. She’s supposed to be the one seducing Grace, not the other way around. She shakes her head briefly to dispel the last traces of sleep and texts back.  
Oh, I’m sure I wouldn’t complain too much if I found myself in your bed, Grace.  
Hannah pictures Grace rolling her eyes at her deliberate misunderstanding and smirks as she sends another text immediately after the first.  
And even if I did, you wouldn’t notice on account of all the screaming you’d be doing.  
It takes a minute for Grace to reply. Hannah wonders if, like her, Grace is considering how far to take this right now.  
Conceited much, Hannah? :p  
Hannah considers how to respond for a split second before throwing caution to the wind.  
No, because before I get in your bed, you’re going to tell me exactly where and how you like to be touched. I’m going to know where to kiss and where to bite, when to be gentle and when to be rough, because you’re going to tell me.  
This is it, the point of no return. She waits for Grace’s response half eagerly, half nervously.  
Now?  
Hannah grins in triumph.  
Right now. Tell me what I’d be doing if I was there with you. Tell me how you want me to touch you.  
It takes Grace a minute to reply and Hannah almost starts to worry, but before she can start writing an apology, Grace comes through.  
First you start stroking my arm like you did in Toronto  
Hannah breathes a small sigh of relief.  
Did you like that?  
Yeah  
Then what?  
Then you kiss me. You’re gentle to start with but pretty soon you push me down and really kiss me  
Keep going.  
You kiss down my neck and bite my shoulder  
Hard? Hannah replies.  
Gentle for now  
What are my hands doing?  
Going up and down my sides, teasing – I know you like to tease  
Hannah grins.  
I do. Do you like to be teased?  
Yeah  
I’ll remember that. What next?  
You keep kissing downwards until you get to my boobs.  
Hannah doesn’t want to break the mood so she makes a mental note to tease Grace later about her choice of phrasing. Seriously, ‘boobs’?  
You spend a lot of time there  
Do you like having your breasts touched Grace? Are they sensitive?  
Yeah they are  
Are you touching them now?  
It takes Grace a while to reply, but Hannah’s feeling more sure of herself now, so she waits patiently.  
Yes  
Good. How do you like it? Should I be gentle or leave my mark on you?  
Hannah tries to concentrate, tries to ignore the insistent throb between her legs at the thought of Grace touching herself as they talk, but she can’t help giving in to the urge to slip her own hand into her pyjama shorts. She’s already wet.  
Be gentle to start with  
What next?  
Next you touch me  
Where?  
You know where  
Tell me anyway.  
No  
Hannah lets it go.  
Are you wet? She asks, feeling her own arousal build.  
Yes  
Hannah wonders if either of them know whether they’re still talking about the fantasy or not.  
How do I touch you?  
Slowly, just stroking me until I can’t take any more teasing then you put your fingers insode me  
Insode? Hannah teases, even as she does exactly what Grace is describing, panting slightly as she slides inside herself.  
It’s hard tot ype with just my left hand, Hannah  
She inhales sharply at that and her hips jerk into her own hand.  
I’m managing it.  
Really?  
Yeah. Keep talking.  
You’re fucking me with two fingers and you move down so your head is between my legs  
It’s getting pretty hard to focus, so Hannah goes for the essentials.  
Am I still being gentle?  
No  
Are you being gentle now?  
No  
Hannah pictures Grace lying in bed, fantasising about Hannah fucking her as she touches herself. She feels her own orgasm start to build.  
Do you want to come? She asks.  
Yes  
Are you close?  
Yes  
Me too  
Fuck Hannnah, I wish you were touching me right now  
Me too. You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you?  
Yes  
Hannah’s orgasm takes her by surprise. Her head snaps back against the pillow and she drops her phone as she grabs at the headboard, hips rolling as she rides it out. Afterwards she takes a couple of shaky breaths and picks up the phone again.  
Good, cause I just came for you.  
Grace doesn’t reply for a few moments and Hannah’s eyes start to drift closed before her phone vibrates again.  
That was intense…  
Hannah chuckles.  
See? I can make you come when we’re not even in the same building. Still think I’m conceited? :p  
Yes  
Want me to come over tomorrow night?  
Yes  
Hannah laughs again.  
Then go to sleep, beautiful. You’re going to need your rest. Sweet dreams!


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah spends the next day in a state of nervous excitement. Half of her is consumed with panic because of Grace but the other half is calm, because it’s Grace. She paces around pointlessly for almost an hour before she finally decides to make her nerves productive and ends up cleaning her whole house.  
She debates over what to wear for an age before finally settling on a white shirt, grey vest and black tie. It’s smart enough to look good but casual enough that she won’t seem too eager.  
Around four, she drives over to the florists and picks up a single, bright orange rose before heading to Grace’s house. She knocks on the door at exactly seven minutes past five.  
Grace opens the door and just as Hannah is about to say something incredibly suave, she hears Mamrie’s voice.  
“Hey Hannah!”  
Hannah’s jaw drops. She stares at Grace with what is probably a completely ridiculous expression and Grace shrugs helplessly.  
“Mamrie’s here,” she points out needlessly.  
Hannah’s head drops to her chest and she lets out a slightly hysterical giggle before shaking her head in resignation. Smiling ruefully at Grace, she hands over the rose and steps past her.  
“Hey Mametown!” She says cheerfully. Mamrie holds up a hand and Hannah high-fives her as Grace slips the rose onto a shelf outside of Mamrie’s sight.  
Okay, so the evening isn’t going as planned. That’s okay. Mamrie is her friend. Just because Grace looks amazing and all Hannah wants to do is back her into the wall and kiss her senseless doesn’t mean she can be rude to her friend. Her best friend. Mamrie is her friend. You can’t kill your friends.  
Grace walks behind her and Hannah feels a hand ghost across the small of her back.  
She fucking hates Mamrie right now.  
-  
By eleven o’clock all three of them are drunk. They’re watching an old episode of Real Housewives and Mamrie is doing a running commentary that Hannah would no doubt find hilarious if she wasn’t slowly going insane. She focuses on Mamrie as much as she can because Grace is licking her lips every time Hannah looks at her and she’s pretty sure her blood pressure is reaching dangerous levels. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she checks it quickly. Grace’s name is on the screen and Hannah fights to keep a straight face as she reads the text that Grace has managed to send without either her or Mamrie noticing.  
Mamrie needs to leave. Soon.  
Hannah makes sure Mamrie isn’t looking before she replies.  
You can’t kick her out, Grace. She’s not stupid, she’ll figure it out.  
I don’t care, comes the reply, I’ve been sitting here all night thinking about you touching me.  
Hannah knows this is a bad idea, but Mamrie isn’t paying attention to them and fuck it, she’s too drunk to care.  
I’ve been thinking about touching you too. I’m thinking about it now.  
Tell me  
I want to kiss you.  
Is that all?  
No, but I’m not doing this with Mamrie in the room.  
I’m wet, Hannah  
Hannah’s head snaps up from her phone. Grace is staring at her, lips lifted in a suggestive half-smile. She shifts slightly in her chair, crossing her legs and Hannah can see the muscles in her thighs tense as she presses them together tightly. She stretches her arms over her head and out, casually enough that Mamrie doesn’t turn her head, but her shirt is pulled taut against her chest and Hannah swallows, hard, as a strip of tanned skin shows between the shirt and Grace’s pants.  
She looks back down at her phone before she spontaneously combusts.  
Really?  
Yes. I want you. Now.  
Fucking hell Grace, don’t do this to me.  
Then stop looking at me like that  
Like what?!  
Like you’re thinking about fucking me  
I can’t help that! I AM thinking about it, Hannah texts, feeling her body respond to Grace’s words.  
Then help me get rid of Mamrie so you can actually DO it. What gives you the right to have eyes that fucking blue, anyway?  
Grace is still staring at her and Hannah squirms in her chair, aware of the growing throb between her legs. Grace’s smile turns triumphant.  
Fine. Hannah texts. Play along.  
She yawns.  
“Hey guys, I’m beat,” she says. “I’m gonna call it a night.”  
Grace frowns.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Can I leave my car till tomorrow?”  
“Of course!”  
Grace sounds completely normal. There’s no hint of arousal in her voice and Hannah can’t help but be impressed.  
“You’re such a fucking lightweight, Hannah!” Mamrie teases.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Hannah says good-naturedly, trying not to let her own arousal show as Grace stretches again and yawns exaggeratedly.  
“You too?” Mamrie demands, outraged.  
“Sorry Mames,” Grace says innocently, looking right at Hannah, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
Hannah is glad Mamrie is looking at Grace because she’s pretty sure she’s turning purple right now.  
“Ugh, fine,” Mamrie says, pulling out her own phone. “Hannah, do you want me to call you a taxi too?”  
Hannah shakes her head.  
“I’ll walk it. Work off some of the booze, you know?”  
“Okay.”  
They joke around for a while as they wait for Mamrie’s taxi to arrive. Hannah doesn’t look at Grace directly, but she can feel the weight of her stare on her skin. Finally, a car horn sounds outside and Mamrie grabs her purse. Grace waves lazily as Hannah jumps up to hug Mamrie and just about resists the urge to shove her bodily out of the house. Hannah waves to her from the doorstep and as soon as the taxi is out of sight, she closes the door and leans her forehead against it.  
“Hannah,” Grace says from behind her. Hannah doesn’t turn, instead she lifts a single finger in a ‘give me a minute’ gesture.  
“Hannah,” Grace says again and her voice is low and rough, “turn around.”  
Hannah turns. Grace is sitting on the sofa, arms lying outstretched across the backrest, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Hannah remembers she’s supposed to be the one doing the seducing here and deliberately looks Grace up and down before stalking towards her. Grace’s slightly smug smile falters as Hannah leans down, bracing one hand on either side of Grace’s head. She looks at Grace with as much intensity as she can muster, determined to give her a taste of her own medicine.  
Grace licks her lips nervously.  
“Are you going to kiss me?” She asks.  
“Maybe,” Hannah answers, and Grace frowns.  
“We’re pretty drunk, Grace,” Hannah says teasingly, “I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”  
Even as she speaks, she leans further down until their lips are barely an inch apart. Grace takes a deep breath and her eyes flutter closed. Hannah leans closer still, until their breath mingles together, and slides one hand into Grace’s hair.  
“Hannah,” Grace whispers against her lips, “please…”  
“Please what, baby?” Hannah murmurs and Grace gives a tiny, helpless shake of her head. Hannah waits a long moment before finally, finally letting her lips brush lightly against Grace’s.  
Grace gives a tiny moan that makes the hair rise on Hannah’s arms, and her lips part as she breathes raggedly. Hannah does it again, a touch so light it’s barely a kiss, and when Grace lifts her hand to pull her closer, she steps away.  
Grace’s eyes open and she stares at Hannah in outrage, but before she can protest, Hannah raises her finger in the ‘wait’ gesture again.  
Looking Grace in the eye, she slowly pulls her tie open, tugging it from around her neck and dropping it at her feet. She sees Grace’s hands curl into fists and smirks. Next, she shrugs off her vest and lets it fall into a crumpled heap behind her. Grace bites her lip unconsciously, watching as Hannah undoes first the top button of her shirt, then the second, so that the top of her tattoo is just barely visible.  
“Eyes are up here, Helbig,” Hannah teases and Grace’s gaze snaps up to meet hers. She blushes and glances away and Hannah moves forward again. Her shirt is short-sleeved and the muscles in her arms tense visibly as she braces against the sofa, leaning into Grace’s personal space again. Grace glances down at the opening of her shirt and then looks up at Hannah from under hooded lids.  
“Kiss me,” Grace breathes, and Hannah does.  
She kisses Grace gently at first, slowly. When Grace lifts her hands to caress Hannah’s face, Hannah grasps her wrists and presses them firmly back against the sofa. Grace whimpers and Hannah kisses her harder, biting at her bottom lip before licking it gently. Grace tries to lift her hands again and Hannah smiles slightly as she holds her in place. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Grace’s.  
“Stop,” she instructs, “you wanted me to touch you, so that’s what’s going to happen.”  
Grace exhales sharply. “Fucking do it then!”  
Hannah smiles and straddles Grace. “Better?” Hannah purrs into her ear.  
Grace nods jerkily and Hannah tilts her head and kisses the soft skin on her neck. Grace’s hips rise and Hannah lets go of her wrists and leans back, enjoying the delicate pink flush spreading over Grace’s skin. Slowly, deliberately, she undoes the top button of Grace’s shirt, then the second, then the third. Grace’s breathing becoming laboured as she pauses over the fourth button.  
“You sure, Grace?” All joking aside, they have been drinking and Hannah feels like she needs a clear yes before this goes any further.  
“I swear to God Hannah if you don’t put your fucking hands on me right now I’m going to break your arm.”  
Okay then. Hannah smiles and undoes the other buttons, tugging Grace’s shirt off and throwing it over her shoulder. She takes in the sight for a moment and then leans forward and kisses her way along Grace’s collarbone and up her throat until their lips meet again. As they kiss, Hannah uses the very tips of her fingers to trace up Grace’s arms and down over her shoulders, teasing the outer curve of her breasts and tickling gently at her ribs. Grace bites her lip in warning and Hannah chuckles softly.  
She does it again, this time following the line of Grace’s bra so that her fingertips meet in the valley between Grace’s breasts and slide down, stroking over her stomach until they hit the top of her pants. Grace lifts her hips encouragingly but Hannah lets her hands slip sideways and repeats the whole motion again. This time she lingers at the end, fiddling idly with the button of Grace’s jeans. Grace’s hands land on her thighs and squeeze, but Hannah doesn’t restrain her again. Instead, she strokes the soft skin of Grace’s belly, feeling the muscles underneath flex and relax rhythmically. Her hands slide upwards again and graze Grace’s breasts as they pass, drawing a sharp breath as Hannah cups her face tenderly.  
“Hannah, I swear to God…” Grace threatens, and Hannah silences her with another kiss before reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans with one hand. She grabs the zipper and slides it down, torturously slowly, until the low metallic rasp fills the whole room. Her spare hand slides into Grace’s hair again and she rubs the back of her head gently.  
“Patience, beautiful,” Hannah murmurs, lisping slightly.  
“Fuck you!” Grace replies, gripping harder at her thighs.  
“Next time,” Hannah promises, before dipping her head and sucking gently on Grace’s throat.  
Grace’s head rolls back and she lets out a long, guttural moan as Hannah’s hand finds its way back to Grace’s stomach. This time she doesn’t tease, she just slides upwards until her hand covers Grace’s bra-clad breast.  
“Hannah, please!” Grace begs and Hannah stands abruptly. Grace looks at her dazedly and Hannah takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Grace, half-undressed and dishevelled, looking up at her with raw desire.  
“Bedroom,” Hannah instructs, holding out a hand. Grace takes it and Hannah tugs her to her feet, pulling her close. The height difference means she’s perfectly positioned to kiss Grace’s collarbone again and she strokes one hand up Grace’s spine and unsnaps her bra in a practiced motion. Grace gasps and Hannah turns and walks to the bedroom.  
“Lose it,” she instructs without looking back. She stops at the foot of Grace’s bed and waits until she hears the door close and the sound of fabric hitting the floor before turning around.  
Grace is standing, half-naked, against the door, self-consciously fiddling with her hair. She meets Hannah’s gaze for a second and then looks away, embarrassed.  
“Come here,” Hannah says tenderly, holding out a hand. Grace steps forward, obviously fighting the urge to cover herself. Hannah turns them and pushes Grace gently until she sits on the end of the bed and then kneels in front of her.  
“You’re beautiful, Grace,” she says sincerely. Without breaking eye contact, she unbuttons her own shirt the rest of the way and pulls it off, then reaches back and undoes her own bra. Grace bites her lip but doesn’t look away from Hannah’s eyes.  
Hannah leans forward and kisses Grace again, pushing her backwards onto the bed. Grace shuffles backwards and Hannah follows, bracing herself over Grace’s prone form so that their lips are the only part of them that touch. Grace lies back against the pillows and Hannah breaks the kiss and straightens up so she’s kneeling between Grace’s legs. She tugs Grace’s jeans and underwear down, aware that Grace is finally letting herself look at Hannah for the first time. Once Grace is naked she leans down again and presses another barely-there kiss to Grace’s swollen lips.  
“So fucking beautiful,” she says reverently. Her abs are starting to burn from holding herself over Grace, but when she feels tentative hands at the fastening of her own pants she lifts her hips further, silently encouraging. Grace’s breathing speeds up as she undoes them and Hannah can’t tell whether it’s from arousal or nerves, so once Grace slides the zipper down she takes over, kicking her pants and underwear off quickly, if inelegantly.  
They look at each other, deeply aware of their mutual nakedness, and then Hannah kisses Grace with as much passion as she can muster and presses her entire body into her lover’s.  
Grace moans loudly and clutches at Hannah’s back as she slides a leg between Grace’s thighs, and wow, she wasn’t kidding when she said she was wet. It’s hot as hell and Hannah groans into the kiss before burying her face in the crook of Grace’s neck. Grace is rocking against her and Hannah is tempted just to let her, to feel Grace get herself off against her leg while she whispers encouragements and vulgarities in her ear.  
Instead she saves that idea for another time and kisses the slightly sweaty skin under her lips before murmuring directly into Grace’s ear.  
“Tell me how to touch you,” she says, and her voice is so thick with arousal she barely recognises it.  
”You know,” Grace gasps, “you know what I want.”  
“I want you to say it,” Hannah insists, nipping softly at her earlobe.  
“Fuck, Hannah!” Grace says loudly.  
“I need you to be more specific than that,” Hannah teases.  
“Hands- use your hands,” Grace manages, and Hannah immediately shifts her weight to her left arm. Grace whimpers as the pressure between her legs vanishes, but before she can complain, Hannah slides a hand down her stomach and straight into the waiting wetness.  
“Jesus!” Grace hisses as Hannah strokes slowly, up and down.  
“More,” she grunts, and reaches down to cover Hannah’s hand with her own, pressing Hannah’s fingers tightly against her clit and thrusting into them. Hannah obliges, stiffening her fingers and letting Grace rock into her hand. She leans forward and kisses the side of Grace’s breast.  
“Yes!” Grace says sharply. “That, do that.”  
Hannah has never been happier to multitask. She kisses a trail all over Grace’s breasts before finally engulfing one reddened tip in her mouth and sucking gently. Grace swears under her breath and grabs Hannah’s wrist, pushing her hand down. Hannah obliges her unspoken demand and slips two fingers inside her.  
There’s a moment’s pause and Hannah looks Grace in the eye, making sure she’s okay. Grace’s eyes have darkened to onyx in the low light and she looks at Hannah with absolute trust and passion. Hannah moves, pulling nearly all the way out and sliding home again with deliberate slowness. Grace’s eyes roll back and her head drops against the pillow as Hannah does it again, curling her fingers slightly.  
Grace starts to mumble a stream of obscenities and Hannah feels her get even wetter, if that’s possible. She keeps going, thrusting slowly in and out, feeling Grace’s hips roll under her hand.  
“Fucking…harder, damn it!” Grace mutters, but Hannah ignores her, preferring to keep going with this slow build-up. Grace’s moans get higher in pitch and Hannah can feel her clamping down on her fingers, trying to relieve the tension building inside her.  
“Please, Hannah, more,” Grace begs, and Hannah kisses her into silence. She keeps up her slow, teasing pace, ignoring the death grip Grace has on her wrist, and shifts her weight onto her knees.  
“More?” She asks, tasting Grace’s desperation in her irregular breathing.  
“Yes!”  
Hannah kisses Grace’s breast again, then her ribs, then the smooth skin just above her belly button.  
“This?”  
“Fuck! Yes. Please!”  
“Say it,” Hannah reminds her.  
“Your mouth, you fucking little- use your mouth. Put your goddamn tongue on me, Hannah!”  
Hannah grins at the frustration in Grace’s voice and kisses her way, slowly, down Grace’s stomach until she settles between her legs. She hooks her spare arm under Grace’s thigh and feels Grace’s heels hit her back.  
She stops moving her hand, leaving her fingers buried deep inside Grace, and waits a moment until she hears her grunt in frustration.  
“Hannah!” Grace yells, “stop teasing and fuck me!”  
Hannah grins briefly and places the lightest kiss on Grace’s inner thigh. Grace jerks, and moans as Hannah’s fingers hit a sensitive spot inside her. Hannah kisses the other thigh and feels Grace’s hand grab at her hair.  
“Please,” Grace whispers brokenly, and Hannah relents. She leans forward and tastes her lover for the first time.  
“Oh God,” Grace whimpers as Hannah’s hand starts to move inside her again, faster and harder than before. Hannah feels Grace pull at her hair as she moves in time with Hannah’s thrusts, and she starts timing her breathing to match Grace’s movements. She alternates short, quick strokes of her tongue with long, languorous ones and after a couple of minutes she feels the first quivers of Grace’s orgasm start to build.  
“Oh god, oh fuck, Hannah don’t you fucking dare stop I’m so close, please baby- oh Jesus fuck what are you doing to me?”  
Hannah wonders briefly if Grace is aware she’s talking out loud. She considers slowing down, easing Grace away from her orgasm and prolonging the whole thing, but she really wants to feel Grace come right now, and she’s pretty sure if she did slow down Grace would actually murder her, so she presses, hard, with her tongue, thrusts deep into her and holds her breath as Grace yanks Hannah’s face hard against herself and convulses with pleasure.  
It lasts a couple of seconds and then Grace collapses against the bed, limp and panting. Hannah licks her lips as she crawls up the bed, and presses a gentle kiss to Grace’s sweat-dampened temple.  
“Holy shit,” Grace breathes, and Hannah allows herself a smug smile. The back of her scalp is stinging like crazy from having her hair pulled, but she doesn’t mind. Grace reaches out and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, then lifts it to her lips and kisses it gently. Hannah snags the covers with her foot and pulls them up, aware that they’re cooling off quickly.  
“We’re doing that again, right?” Grace mumbles sleepily, and Hannah smiles again.  
“Count on it.”  
-  
Hannah wakes early the next morning to find Grace wrapped around her. She spends a few moments basking in the moment before easing slowly out of bed and padding quietly into the kitchen, wearing Grace’s robe. She puts a breakfast tray together, feeds Goose, fills a spare mug with water and drops in the rose she brought last night. She takes the tray into the bedroom and finds Grace sitting up, rubbing her eyes blearily with the sheets pooled around her waist.  
“Good morning,” Hannah says and gets a sleepy grin in return.  
“You made breakfast?” Grace asks, smiling with shy pleasure.  
“I did,” Hannah confirms, setting in on the bed and handing Grace her coffee. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Grace speaks.  
“Hannah, listen. I want you to know, last night wasn’t just some straight-girl experiment for me. I know you’ve been burned by girls like that before, but-“  
Hannah holds up a hand, smiling indulgently.  
“Dude, I trust you,” she says simply, “you’d never hurt me like that.”  
Grace blushes and looks away, and Hannah changes the subject.  
“So, do you want to tell anyone about this? Mamrie, maybe?”  
Grace laughs and grabs her phone from the side table. She taps it purposefully a couple of times and hands it to Hannah, who reads the text message Mamrie apparently sent Grace a few minutes previously.  
You totally fucked Hannah last night, didn’t you?  
Hannah laughs ruefully.  
“I guess we weren’t too subtle, huh?” She acknowledges. Grace takes the phone back and types out a short reply, holding it up so Hannah can see.  
Yup.


End file.
